


The one with two of Bucky

by Batfink



Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint won't know what hit him, Confusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ummm...”  Steve managed turning, his hand still on the first Bucky's arm.  Which was when he realised it was the left arm and not metal.  He looked from this Bucky to the other one, there's the metal arm he thought, somewhat confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with two of Bucky

“Hey, I didn't know you were back from your visit with the relatives yet.” Steve grinned pulling Bucky in by the arm and planting a kiss on his lips.

“Steve?” Bucky enquired sounding amused.

It took a few seconds but eventually a few things occurred to Steve. One, Bucky had said his name despite their lips being pressed firmly together. Two, Bucky's voice seemed to come from behind and not in front of himself and the third thing, he realised as he pulled his lips away from the slightly startled, slightly amused Bucky in front of him, was that there was another, even more amused Bucky standing behind him.

“Ummm...” Steve managed turning, his hand still on the first Bucky's arm. Which was when he realised it was the left arm and not metal. He looked from this Bucky to the other one, there's the metal arm he thought, somewhat confused.

Bucky, the real Bucky chuckled. “Steve, meet T.J Hammond. We're cousins, sort off, distant, I dunno. T.J, meet Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, aka my pain in the ass best friend slash boyfriend. Surprise.” He laughed. “Looks and the gay gene apparently run in this family.”

“Hi.” T.J grinned at Steve. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Holy fuck.” Steve exclaimed turning beetroot. “I am so, so sorry.” He let go of T.J's arm and backed away slowly towards Bucky.

“Seriously.” T.J kept grinning at him. “Not a problem. It's not every day a guy like me gets a smacker from Captain America.” He glanced at Bucky. “Well, okay that's entirely not true. I'm guessing a guy looking just like me gets a smacker from you every day, but you know what I mean.” He shrugged and winked at Steve.

“Oh, god.” Steve squeaked backing up further and glaring at Bucky. “He's just like you. Did you do that to him?”

“What?” Bucky asked.

“Make him all charming and smooth?” Steve accused like there was nothing more offensive to him.

T.J and Bucky both laughed and Bucky reached over and slung his arm around T.J's shoulders. “Nope, sorry. Found him like that a few months back.”

“Damn.” Steve dragged the word out. “I don't think the world is ready for two of you.” He spun on his heel and walked away muttering about cold showers.

“Stick with me, kid.” Bucky grinned at him. “I'm gonna show you so many more amusing things to do than get high.” He paused and thought for a moment before his grin turned sly. “I think I need to introduce you to a certain Clint Barton.”


End file.
